In the medical industry, medical devices are commonly implanted into patients to provide continuous care for patients that are high risk. For instance, a patient with a heart arrhythmia may have a pacemaker implanted within the chest cavity with electronic leads connected to the heart in order to provide an electric impulse to the heart if the patient's heartbeat requires defibrillation. Such devices may need to be replaced every few years due to the fact that batteries in such devices become discharged or worn out. Such replacement can involve surgery that presents a risk to patients.